Animal Bodies! (Thevideotour1's version)
(Rock and Revy are in a sunken Nazi submarine, looking for a painting said to be painted by Adolf Hitler himself. While Rock is sitting down, Revy comes in with a big sack) * Revy: Not bad. Aside from all these iron Crosses, I found stuff collectors would drool over. This place is a graverobber's wet dream. * Rock: Revy, I was thinking that perhaps-- * Revy: Huh. * Rock: We should leave all that here. * Revy: Alright, Rock, you can spare me the rest. Wait, I know. Thou shall not steal. Well, should I be calling you Father Rock now? * Rock: That's not it. These medals are proof at what these people did. We don't have the right to take that away from them. If anyone has the right to these medals, it's them. (shows her a photo of the Captain's family) It's these people right here. Don't you think? I found it right next to his body. The Captain had this photo up with him until the very end. The man had a family waiting for him. To use, these medals are just antiques, but to the people who were left behind, they're irreplaceable. * Revy: Well, that's how you look at it, right? I see. Well, since we're here...I have a story that's perfect for this sort of atmosphere. I'm gonna do you a favor and let you in on a little secret, Rock? Alright. Let me ask you something. See this? (holds up a skull) And this? (holds up an Iron Cross) What would you say these two facts are? * Rock: (warily) The first one's an old skull------and that's some kind of medal. * Revy: That's where you're wrong. Both of these are just facts. As soon as you strip away their meanings, then that's all they really are. Just facts and nothing more. And if you're gonna give these facts any kind of meaning again, they won't get any other value because of someone's precious memory. Their value will be determined by the one fact everyone agrees on. (tinkles the Iron Cross) And that's money. The rest of it is just a bunch of sentimental bullshit. * Rock: (silenced) Is money...your God? * Revy: It's power. Something a lot more useful than God. And Rock, if you think about it, other than this, what have we really done in life? God? Love? Don't make me laugh. Back if I was just a brat, crawling around that asshole city, it seemed God and Love were always sold out if I went noticing. Before I knew better, I clung to God and prayed to Him every single night; yes, I believed in God right up until that night the cops beat the hell out of me for no reason at all. All they saw if they looked at me was another little ghetto rat. With no power and no God, what's left for a poor little Chinese bitch to rely on? It's money, of course, and guns. Fucking A. With these two facts, the world's a great place. * Rock: I wish I hadn't heard that. I'm sorry. * Revy: Fuck you. * Rock: What? * Revy: If I was looking for pity, I would've warned you something a lot more colorful. The moral of the story is if you're living on the edge, that's all that matters to you because that's all you've really had. Not everyone can get off on being normal, Rock. And one more fact....all these rich fat bastards living under palm-trees and bitches who think that life's only about putting on makeup. I don't want to hear you speaking your mind from the same perspective as these hypocrites. Nothing's worse than being treated like some whore by your companions. I'll say this once. The next time you decide you're gonna warn me what's proper, you'll no longer be one of us. If that happens....I am going to murder you. * Rock: Right. I understand.